Hermione's Hair
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: It all started with her hair...SSxHG my first fanfic. Plz R&R RIGHT NOW ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not now, not ever.

It all started with her hair…

CHAPTER ONE

It was the final year for Hermione Granger, and she was most eager about going back to Hogwart for one last time. She had received an epistle during the summer from her favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor, who congratulated Hermione about her position as the Head Girl in the Seventh year. Hermione had shown her parents her new badge and they were extremely proud of her.

It was a week before Hermione would board the train on platform nine and three-quarters for Hogwart. Hermione was in her bedroom, gazing dejectedly at her reflection and her hair, holding tightly onto a comb that was very crooked and bent. She sighed to herself, frustrated.

"Argh! Why don't my hair ever stay down? I spend more time trying to tame my hair than dressing myself! This is completely preposterous! GOSH! I wish I just –" Hermione paused amid her frantic ranting when someone rapped softly on her bedroom door. Mrs. Granger's head poked cautiously inside.

"Honey, put that brush of yours on the dresser…that's it. Now, let's sit on your bed and discuss this problem of yours, hmm?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated, and rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, albeit grudgingly.

"Why don't we do something about that hair of yours, if you always have to be so worked up over it? We can go find a hair salon –"

"MOM. We've tried that many times before remember? And none of that had worked. No one can possibly tame this crazy hair of mine…I swear, sometimes I think the hair has its own mind!"

Mrs. Granger smiled inwardly and tried to suppress her laughter. She raised her hand to Hermione's tangled, auburn hair and pursed her lips before speaking.

"…I think there might be someone who'll be able to accomplish this seemingly impossible task. That is, if you're interested."

Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a baiting look and Hermione glared half-heartedly at her mom for Mrs. Granger to continue. She laughed nervously before replying.

"Well, I have a friend who used to love playing with hair. Cutting them, braiding them, and she always comes to school, every single week, with a completely different yet amazing hairstyle that she invented all by herself. Many girls used to go to her house to get their hair done. It was pretty impressive for a twelve-years-old.

"Anyhow, many years before you were born, something terrible had happened to her beloved husband and he died, leaving her with nothing but a son, who was, coincidentally and unfortunately, kidnapped on the very same day. Her son was never to be found. Two heartbreaks in such a short period of time had left her devastated. So much so that she ceased to persist many of her hobbies, including doing hair. She doesn't do anything anymore, except staring disconsolately at the ceiling. At first, I had tried to bring her old self back, but the plan backfired and she told me to leave her alone…I still go visit her now and then, so I was wondering that since I had planned to visit her tomorrow, would you like to come with me and help her regain her optimistic self once more?"

Hermione looked away and thought, 'Poor lady, I'll do what I can, even if she can't help me with my hair…I'll try to help her find happiness…everyone deserves to be happy.'

"I'll try, Mom," Hermione said slowly, "So…what's her name?"

"Rosalyn. Rosalyn Angelina Snape." Mrs. Granger replied without blinking her eyes while Hermione wore a shocked expression on her face for a fleeting moment before she smiled knowingly to herself.

"So what time are we going tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon…around 3 O'clock." Mrs. Granger answered, getting up from the bed and eyeing Hermione curiously before existing the room.

"Goodnight, honey, and try to get some sleep." Mrs. Granger gave her one last inquisitive glance before shutting the door lightly behind her.

"Unbelievable…Professor Snape's mother…Rosalyn…! I can't wait to spill the good news! Mrs. Snape will finally be happy!" Hermione whispered excitedly to herself as she rushed about in her bedroom, looking for her sleeping gown.

Next morning, Hermione chose to wear a nice, yellow, sunflower dress and tried to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Hermione wanted to make herself as presentable as possible, for she was, after all, going to meet the mother of her potion teacher, Professor Snape, and she wanted to create a good impression.

Finally, after a brief walk in the woods behind the Granger's household, Mrs. Granger and Hermione came face to face with a small, cozy bungalow. Mrs. Granger knocked on the wooden frame, and after a few second, the door creaked open and a petite, slender woman appeared at the doorway, her face wearing a sad, grim smile.

"Hello, Anne," greeted Rosalyn to Mrs. Granger, "and who's this?"

"My daughter, Hermione." Hermione curtsied a little, though she had no idea why she did that. Rosalyn surveyed Hermione carefully for a minute before turning around and walking back inside, leaving the door open for them to enter. Hermione followed her mother in and shut the door behind her. Then, she looked around the dusty room.

'This place seemed so dark, and gloomy, and depressing, so full of sorrow…' Hermione thought sadly to herself, 'It makes me want to cry…"

"Sit down and have some tea," Rosalyn's voice broke Hermione's train of thought. Hermione nodded gratefully before accepting a cup of tea. Inhaling the sweet scent of the tea, Hermione sighed blissfully.

"This tea is really nice, Mrs. Snape."

"Thank you." Rosalyn replied, giving Hermione yet another sorrowful smile. Something caught in Hermione's throat and a single tear graced Hermione's left cheek. Both Rosalyn and Mrs. Granger looked a Hermione in surprised confusion. However, before anyone could inquire about her tear, Hermione whispered,

"He's alive, Mrs. Snape. He's still alive…"

Rosalyn stared at Hermione, her eyes wide with disbelief, before seeing the unadulterated truth in Hermione's hazel orbs. Rosalyn's eyes began to cloud her vision as she whispered back in shock.

"My baby...my baby b-boy?" Rosalyn asked, her voice fearful and breaking.

Hermione couldn't speak while gazing upon a face full of so much emotion, so she mutely nodded then turned away from Rosalyn's face and glanced at her mother's astonished face, before replying, her eyes not moving from Mrs. Granger's face.

"He's my potion teacher. Professor Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It all started with her hair

A/N: Thanks to those of you who've reviewed. I'll try my best not to disappoint you guys )

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Mrs. Granger allowed Hermione to stay overnight at Rosalyn's so that Hermione could inform Rosalyn of all the details concerning her son. Hermione was surprised that she had known so much about her potion professor over the six year that she'd been in his class. And while Hermione was talking, Rosalyn had gotten out her hair supplies and had begun the task of untangling Hermione's mangled, bushy hair, using her bare hands.

It was not until eleven o'clock at night that Rosalyn had finally finished unraveling Hermione's hair, which was still messy and not straight, but it was at least knot-free. Rosalyn wiped the sweat from her brow and filled up a bucket of water and set it next to the table. Reaching for a comb, she dipped it into the lukewarm liquid, before applying conditioner on Hermione's hair and slowly guiding the comb down the messy strands.

"So, my son is a wizard, huh? Daniel never told me any of this. He didn't even tell me that he himself was a wizard!" Rosalyn said indignantly, feeling hurt.

"Hmm…" Hermione pondered for a moment, before something clicked in her head as she put the scattered pieces of information together in her head.

"Mrs. Snape…I mean, Rosalyn, I think I know why your son was kidnapped. It had to be! He must have been taken by Daniel's family, who doesn't want your son to be living with a muggle, er, non-wizard…"

"Huh! What's so bad about a muggle anyways? The only think that separates us from those wizards is magic!" Rosalyn huffed. Hermione shook her head at Rosalyn through the mirror on the dresser before speaking with a sad, knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, Mrs. Snape…it's more than that. You see, Daniel came from one of the honored pureblood family…

"Pureblood are those who have parents that are both wizard. The Snape family, if I had remembered it correctly, were one of the family who have been a part of the pureblood race for quite a long period of time…that is, until the marriage between you and Daniel. I think the Snape family must have been awfully enraged when they found out about this news…They might've even disowned him…I don't know. But what I do know is when Daniel had passed away, the family must have wanted to try and mold your son into a pureblood figure for the sake of carrying on the legacy for Snape's family. They wanted to forget that Daniel had married a muggle and had tainted the blood within your son." Hermione concluded.

"…So are you a –?" Rosalyn paused. Hermione smiled gravely.

"No, Mrs. S-Rosalyn. I'm a, what they called, mudblood. I'm stuck between a muggle race and a pureblood race. I belong with all the so-called mudbloods, just because my blood is not from a wizard's." Hermione explained and sighed.

"But you know what?" Hermione continued in a soft, yet unwavering voice, "One day, I'm going to prove to the world that it doesn't matter if your blood isn't pure. You can still be a great wizard. That a mudblood is not worse than a pureblood and deserved the same respect as the purebloods."

Rosalyn beamed at Hermione through the mirror.

"You're a strong woman, Hermione, just like your mother. I wouldn't be surprised at all when you accomplish that goal of yours. You share the same persistent and stubborn streak as Anne. You're truly the spitting image of your mother…Speaking of images, how about taking a look in the mirror?"

Hermione slowly drew her eyes to her reflection in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was…straight!  
"Oh, Mrs. Snape…how can I ever thank –"

"No need. And don't call me Mrs. Snape. Just Rosalyn. Besides, I should be the one thanking you. For bringing me back to the present and for bringing me the good news about my son…"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just turned around to hug the petite woman.

"You know, I still haven't finish telling you about your son…" Hermione started. Rosalyn laughed.

"It's already midnight, Hermione. I think we all need to get some sleep. You need some rest, too. Didn't you say that you have to go to buy your school supplies tomorrow?" Rosalyn asked.

"But –" Hermione protested.

"It's all right, Hermione. We can always talk later. You still have a six days till you have to go to Hogwart, right?"

"But I have to begin my study after I get my books tomorrow…"

Rosalyn smiled reassuringly.

"You're such a mature and strong woman. I wish Severus would…" Rosalyn stopped, and seeing Hermione's inquiring look, shook her head, "Never mind that. Anyways, we can always keep in touch through letters, too, right?"

Hermione's eyes brightened at the idea and grinned.

"Of course. I'll tell him to write to you, too. He'll be so surprised." Hermione said.

"That'll be…thank you so much, Hermione, you've no idea how much you've done for me…I can't begin to express the extent of my gratitude…" Rosalyn choked a little as tears began to form.

Hermione quickly went to put her arms around Rosalyn, but Rosalyn raised her hand to stop Hermione.

"No, it's all right. I'm ok. It's just the news seems too good to be true…I just want to say thank you, Hermione."

"You're very welcomed. And thank YOU for the straight hair." Hermione grinned, trying to lighten up the mood. Rosalyn smiled and bid Hermione a goodnight before gathering up her hair supplies and headed out the guestroom.

Hermione went to the bathroom to take a shower and walked to the bed, drying her hair carefully. 'No more hair trouble for me tomorrow! All thanks to Mrs. Snape…Rosalyn Snape.' Hermione closed her eyes and smiled to herself, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I won't be updating my story until a week from the upcoming Monday, because I will be busy studying and taking my finals…sigh. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Minna, gomen nasai! I'm sorry that I've been slacking off…I have so much stuff to do…because I'm going back to my homeland in a week! So I need to clean out everything…Anyways, I'm back writing the third chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. R&R please!

By the way, for those of you who've reviewed… 3 arigatou gozaimasu 3 ! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

It was the day before all the Hogwart students returned from their summer vacations, and Severus Snape was brooding in his office. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he was frowning at the Pensieve, which he'd placed upon the desk. He hadn't gone back home to the Snape mansion this summer (and previous summers) for sundry reasons. One, his clandestine job as a spy for the Order of Phoenix had kept him busy most of the summer going around gathering useful information. And two…well let's just say that all his relatives have passed away already so there was really no point in revisiting the lonely mansion. It's not like he could do anything in that big house which his last kin had left him. Besides, he would've rather remained in Hogwart, in his little potion laboratory in the office, working on and inventing various potions that may come in handy in the future.

Severus Snape was feeling particularly frustrated, as he had awakened from his afternoon slumber and was attempting to recall his most recent dream that he'd been having. And though he couldn't remember the dream, his subconscious told him that it was the same dream over and over again. There was no doubt about that. He hadn't spoken to Albus yet, mainly because he couldn't talk about it, being that he was unable to remember the dream himself. He wished he could just remember the dream. It had made him feel a strange sensation, a wistful longing for…someone…someone that had been so…so…

"Argh! Why can't I recall this dream? Why do I always forget it the moment I woke up! It's definitely not someone that I've met before…" Severus Snape kicked the leg o the desk in annoyance and stood up abruptly, ignoring the pain in his right foot.

"I'm going for a walk." Severus Snape went out of his office and the potion classroom. After muttering a lock-charm, he swept up the stairs, away from the cold dungeon, and towards the lake.

When he reached a shady spot at the lake, he sat down on the white rock, which was radiating warmth from the heat that it had absorbed from the sun in the morning. Severus Snape leant back on the tree behind him and sighed softly.

"I wish I could remember the face of the person…that way I might know why I'm having this dream…there's a purpose, a meaning behind this. It's like an omen or something…it had to be. Too bad I can't remember it at all…" Severus Snape laid there for a long time before he decided to head back to his classroom. By then it was already late evening.

"Drat! Those annoying brats are returning tomorrow and I've got to get the ingredients ready…hmm!"

Mumbling to himself, he went inside his classroom and shut the door. Still muttering, Severus Snape busied himself with cleaning everything, waving his wands here or there. Usually he would've cleaned the room without wands, because he disliked depending on the wands too often. But today he's been thinking too much about that dream of his that he didn't have time anymore to clean the room by hand. It was until about midnight that Severus Snape prepared himself to bed.

"Time to sleep again…hopefully I'll remember this time –" Snape paused as he felt his arm something burning on his arm. He quickly lifted up his sleeve, and sure enough, his dark mark was glowing. Cursing inwardly at his bad luck, Snape jumped out of bed and quickly put a cloak over his pajamas. With no time to inform Albus, Severus Snape left a clue so that Albus would know if he were to come in Severus's room. Then, Severus Snape hastily touched his Dark Mark and vanished, on his way to the Dark Lord, his heart pounding hard.

* * *

A/N: I know it's shorter than the previous chapters...but I felt it was right to end there. Hehe 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Janangel: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, but I need to refer to HP books sometimes when I write the story and I couldn't bring them with me to Taiwan… Therefore, I wasn't able to write anything. But now I'm back and I'm ready to write again! Gomen nasai!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR 

Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. She may look absorbed in a new textbook, _Primordial Elixirs and Serums_, for Advance Potions, but Hermione was not reading the words on the page. Her mind was off thinking about something that her mom had told her before she had departed for Hogwart…

_flashback_

_"Well, it's time for me to go! I can't wait to tell Professor Snape – " Hermione was cut off when she saw a weird expression on Mrs. Granger's face, as if Mrs. Granger wanted to tell her something significant but didn't know how to phrase it verbally. Hermione reached out her right hand for one of her mom's arms._

_"Mom?" Hermione questioned softly, her eyes watched Mrs. Granger uncertainly. Mrs. Granger snapped out of her weird expression and wore a serious face as she spoke quietly, so inaudibly that the people around them on the platform would not be able to overhear them._

_"Honey…there is something I haven't told you before. You time…is impending. It's a matter of time that you'll…so it's best that I tell you now so that you won't freak out when it happens…" Mrs. Granger said this in a rushed whisper, her eyes darting around every so often. Hermione was utterly perplexed._

_"Mom, w-what are you talking about? My time? Why will I freak out…what's going to happen to me?" Hermione's voice shook a little and her hands trembled._

_"Oh, I forgot! I haven't told you about the Granger line…" Mrs. Granger said, and silently berated herself for frightening her daughter. Giving Hermione a reassuring smile, Mrs. Granger began._

_"W-ell…as you know, the Granger lineage contained no blood of wizards or witches, but what you do not know is that…" Mrs. Granger paused for a moment and dropped her voice an octave lower. "The blood of the Granger carried the gene of a Seraph..."_

_Hermione's eyes widened and whispered in astonishment._

_"Cherub blood…?"_

_Mrs. Granger nodded and continued._

_"Exactly."_

_"So what? What's going to happen to me?" Hermione asked urgently._

_"I'm getting to it, Hermione. And stop fidgeting or else I'm going to forget what your father had told me to tell you before he'd passed away._

_"The Seraph gene within you will gradually affect your outward appearance…I don't know how much, but, as you can see, the process had already begun. Your skin was paler than before you went tanning, though that's not the major issue…The thing is, on a full moon about four months after your seventeenth birthday, which will be around this year's Christmas, the gene of Seraph in you blood will be activated, and your father said that – that you will have wings…Of course, the metamorphosis will only happen once in a quarter of a year on a full moon. I just want to warn you beforehand so that you won't get freaked out when you, you know,…developed wings for a night."_

_end flashback_

'I haven't told Harry or Ron yet…I don't know if I should tell them…maybe I should see Professor Dumbledore and ask him about this issue…" Mentally nodding to herself, Hermione exited the common room. Her departure went unnoticed by her two best friends, who were playing a furious game of chess and engrossed in a Quidditch conversation.

Arriving at the Headmaster's office, Hermione got the password right on her first guess, which was pretty obvious, being that it's one of Dumbledore's favorite types of candy.

"Lemondrop!" She said loudly and her voice echoed through the empty hall. The door swung opened and Hermione went inside.

Professor Dumbledore was not present, however, and, to her amazement, the brooding Potion master was standing quietly in the corner with his face slightly contorted, as if he was in pain, and he was clutching to his left arm where, as Hermione assumed, his Dark Mark was engraved. He didn't seem to notice her until she touched his shoulder with the tips of her finger.

Professor Snape jumped before turning around. His eyes narrowed as he looked angrily down at Hermione, who didn't look afraid at all.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you...um...are you ok?" Hermione questioned worriedly, her eyes glued to his arm. Severus Snape quickly stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his left arm sneered, but said nothing.

Hermione sighed and was going to ask Professor Snape where is Professor Dumbledore when she suddenly remembered she had something to tell Severus Snape.

"Professor?" Hermione said timidly.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Severus Snape asked, slightly irritated.

"There's something important that you should know..." Hermione paused, and seeing that she had captured the Potion master's full attention, she continued, "...You're mother is Rosalyn Snape. She's a muggle and my mom's best friend."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are constructive criticisms.. 


End file.
